


Making Love in the Night

by ProblematicJack



Series: Shance ABO Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, Smut, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Lance goes into heat and gets lonely in his room.Aka, I'm bored and want to get some smut out of my system.





	Making Love in the Night

Lance stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. No sheets, no clothes, just sweat. He groaned as he looked at the time, just after midnight. He sighed and sat up with a grunt, this heat was awful without his meds. He looked down at himself and made a face, now he had another problem to deal with. And this one wouldn't go away so easily.

Lance crossed his arms and attempted to think. Just jacking off wouldn't be enough. He could get a toy, but... He didn't have any at the moment. He bit his lip. He could always go to Shiro, but was that really a good idea? They might be courting but Lance didn't want to make Shiro fuck him just for relief.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. It was locked to anyone but him, Pidge, and Keith. For his own safety.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Lance? It's Shiro. I uh, know I'm not supposed to come in because I'm an alpha and all but I really want um... t-to um... See you? Just through the crack of the-"

"You want to fuck me, don't you?"

Lance could hear Shiro's whining and whimpering through the door.

" _Yes_." Shiro groaned, partly from being figured out so fast and partly from really _really_ wanting to fuck. "I want it so _bad_ Lance."

Lance smiled softly and reached for the door control by his bed. "Good, because I want to too."

The door opened, letting Shiro inside before closing quickly and locking.

Shiro's jaw dropped a little when he saw Lance naked. He honestly hadn't expected it and seemed to now be second guessing himself. "A-are you sure about this? I can go see if Keith has any-"

Lance shook his head and opened his arms, inviting Shiro. "I only want my alpha right now." He stood up on shaky legs. "I want you to fuck me." He attempted to make his way to Shiro, who met him in the middle. "I want you to fuck me _hard._ "

Shiro didn't need anymore persuasion and kissed Lance as he began working to get his pants off as quickly as possible. Lance of course helped, and once Shiro was undressed, he broke the kiss to look down. Lance smiled.

"Looks like I don't need to do much work on you."

Shiro responded by picking Lance up and throwing him onto the bed, quickly climbing over him and lining up, but was stopped by Lance.

"No, not here. _There_."

Shiro looked at Lance. "Are you sure you want it _there_? What if-"

Lance grabbed hold of Shiro and pulled him closer with surprising strength. " _Then we'll deal with it. Now fuck me,_ " he growled.

Shiro nodded and did as Lance said. He was a little scared, but also _very_ turned on. He kissed Lance softly as he entered and began moving into him, enjoying the warmth that now surrounded him. He bit Lance's lip softly and began moving when he felt Lance relax around him.

Lance began to hum softly as Shiro made out with him, slowly picking up speed with his hips. This was _definitely_ what he needed. He moaned softly as Shiro pulled away to kiss other places on his body. Preoccupied with the sensation of being fucked, Lance didn't notice where Shiro's hands were, until they were gently rubbing his nipples, making Lance let out a soft gasp.

Shiro glanced up at him and smiled mischievously.

"They're so tender now," he said rolling them between his fingers, getting a moan out of Lance. "Maybe I should pay a little more attention to them?"

Shiro slowed his thrusts to devote more time to Lance's chest, while also keeping the lower half pleased. He leaned down closer, gently teasing Lance's swollen nipples with the tips of his fingers, making Lance arch slightly.

"Shiro~" Lance moaned out.

Shiro smiled and leaned in closer, licking at the left nipple and sending a shudder down Lance's spine. Soon licking became gentle biting, and gentle biting into sucking. He hummed softly as the sweet liquid substance hit his tongue and he began using his hand to massage the left side into giving him more. And once it was dry, Shiro repeated the process on the other side.

Shiro smiled and licked his lips as he lifted his head after finishing. "Your milk tastes delicious Lance."

Lance pulled Shiro down into a quick kiss before licking his own lips. "You're right. Maybe we should have kids so you can have more."

Shiro smirked. "That's just your heat talking."

Lance shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe you'll have to fuck me and find out."

"Well my knot is starting to get bigger very fast, so how do you want to finish this?"

Lance grunted softly as he propped himself up. "From behind?"

Shiro nodded as he slowly pulled out to let Lance move. "I'll do whatever you want me too."

Lance turned himself over onto all fours before looking back at Shiro. "I'm all yours now."

Shiro eagerly moved closer and pushed into the spot he had been in before, this time going into a faster pace almost immediately.

Lance gasped softly at the sudden roughness, but it's exactly the way he had wanted it. " _Faster_ ~" he moaned out.

Shiro bit his lip and did as Lance asked. Going harder and faster, letting his knot slip in and out of Lance until it was too big to do so. He stopped, knowing that one more thrust in and they'd be stuck.

"Lance..." Shiro said a little out of breath from going so hard. "I'm almost... Do you want to..."

"In," Lance ordered. "I want it in."

Shiro nodded and gave one final thrust before moving what little he could before releasing inside. He fell down to the side, pulling Lance with him as they were now connected. He pulled Lance closer and began peppering small kisses of the back of his neck. They stayed like this for some time before Shiro was able to free himself, allowing Lance to turn and face him.

"Thank you," Lance whispered, moving in closer to Shiro's chest. "That felt good."

Shiro nodded. "Anything and anytime for you Lance."

Lance looked up and smiled. "Will you stay with me? In case I need another round?"

Shiro kissed his forehead. "Of course I will, as many times as you need."

**They fucked three more times that night. Leaving Lance a little sore, but very, very happy.**


End file.
